villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Andrei Strasser
'Andrei Strasser '''is the main antagonist of the 1998 Disney film ''Mighty Joe Young, a remake of the Oscar winning 1949 film of the same name. He is protrayed by Rade Serbedzija who also played Murad. Biography Strasser is a ruthless Romanian poacher who killed baby Joe's mother, and lost his finger after Joe bit him and he also killed Dr. Ruth Young, mother of Jill Young. In process, this lead him to have a vendetta against both Joe and Ruth's daughter Jill. 12 years later, Strasser, who is now running a fake animal preserve in Raja while really selling animal organs on the black market, is seen talking on the phone with one of his men, Pindi; refusing to believe there is a 2,200 pound gorilla until he hears the news about Joe and Jill Young on the Television. Strasser wants to get revenge on Joe for biting his fingers off, with the help of his main henchman, Garth. At first, Jill fails to recognize Strasser as the poacher who killed both her mother and Joe's, since Strasser hides his right hand in his coat pocket. Strasser tries to persuade Jill that Joe would be better off in his wildlife refuge back in Africa. Later, during a gala, Garth, uses a poacher's noisemaker to scare Joe into a frenzy. Joe trashes the gala, recognizes Strasser and tries to attack him. Joe is then tranquilized and placed in a concrete bunker. When Jill learns that Joe may be euthanized, she decides to take Strasser's offer. Strasser uses the truck to get Joe inside with Jill Young's help. Meanwhile, the refuge director Greg O'Hara has realized that Strasser is a poacher (upon discovering a poacher's noisemaker that the maintenance had found) and goes after both Jill and Joe. On the way to the airport, Jill notices the half-glove covering Strasser's missing fingers, and finally realizes who he really is. Just then, Strasser notices Greg pursuing them and pulls out his revolver, but Jill punches him in the chest, then leaps out of the truck and into the street. Joe sees her and rocks the truck over onto its side and escapes. Greg finds Jill, who reveals to him that Strasser killed her mother and plans to kill Joe and they rush off to find him. Jill and Greg eventually locate Joe at a carnival where he is playfully wreaking havoc. Strasser arrives at the carnival and attempts to shoot Jill. But Garth turns against him when he realizes his true nature as a murderer by pushing Strasser's gun away from Jill, causing him to fire at a spotlight, which starts a fire and causes the Ferris wheel to break down and telling him that he quits but Strasser manages to knock him out unconscious with his gun before confronting Jill. Strasser eventually confronts Jill and attempts to shoot her, but Joe manages to sneak up behind them and grabs him roaring in the evil poacher's face, before flinging him onto some electrical wires ovsr a transformer. Short two fingers on the hand holding the wire, Strasser's grip fails and he falls into the transformer, electrocuting him to death and leaving only the half-glove hanging from the wiring. Gallery Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-3857.jpg Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-3919.jpg|Strasser hears Pindi talk about giant gorilla Joe, but he doesn't believe him Strasser and Garth seeng Joe on TV.jpg|Strasser and Garth see Joe on TV Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-6380.jpg|Strasser recognizing Joe as the baby ape who bit his thumb and trigger finger off Strasser shakes his left hand with Jill.jpg|Strasser shaking Jill's hand with his left hand to throw Jill off suspicions of him Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-7832.jpg|"So you haven't forgotten me. Have you forgotten this?!" (hods up his hand glove covering his missing fingers) Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-7868.jpg|"I will get that for the paws alone. After we sell him off piece by piece, who knows how much we'll make? Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-10332.jpg|Strasser takes out his big gun after Jill and Joe escape his truck. Strasser aiming at Jill.jpg|Strassser aims his gun at Jill But Garth stops Strasser.jpg|But Garth stops him Garth leaving Strasser for his true murderous nature.jpg|Garth leaving Strasser for his true murderous nature Strasser knocks Garth out.jpg|Strasser knocks Garth out with his gun. "Anything else on your mind?" Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11510.jpg|"Good bye, Jill...meet your mother...in Hell. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11532.jpg|Joe grabs Strasser Joe roars in Strasser's face.jpg|Joe roars in Strasser's face Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11578.jpg|Strasser falling to his near death Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps_com-11583.jpg|Strasser falls into the transformer, electrocuting him to death. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps.com-11594.jpg|What's left of Strasser Category:Movie Villains Category:Poachers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Hunters Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Male Category:Old Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Game Changer Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic villain Category:Provoker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Mercenaries Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Frauds Category:Con Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Archenemy Category:Cowards Category:Nemesis Category:Thief